


Przypuszczenie

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [99]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Brothers, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Multi, Night, kiss
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Dean ma swoje przypuszczenia, ale czy są prawdziwe?Pierwsza część "Kabel"Druga część "Ryzyko"Trzecia część 'Sztuczka"Prompt 99. "Przypuszczenie"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powierniczka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/gifts).



> Miało nie być kolejnej części, ale ot, powstało to coś. Wszystko dzięki Powierniczce ;)

          Dean obserwował mieszkańców bunkra od tygodnia. Zwykle ich relacje nie były niczym niezwykłym, jednak od jakiegoś czasu wszystko się zmieniło. Co prawda miał swoje przypuszczenia, jednak tym razem instynkt mógł go mylić. Chociaż ten raz...  
          Wchodząc w nocy do kuchni nie spodziewał się ujrzeć czegoś, co mogłoby być jego największym koszmarem. Szybko zamknął oczy i jęknął przeciągle.  
– Musieliście?! W kuchni?!  
– Dean, my tylko się całujemy. Nie... – zaczął Sam.  
– To mi wystarczy. Dlaczego ja zawsze muszę mieć rację?  
– Mieliśmy ci powiedzieć. Powinieneś cieszyć się szczęściem brata – zauważył Balthazar.  
          Dean nie słuchając go, cofnął się do salonu. Jakoś odechciało mu się pić.


End file.
